herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chrissie
Chrissie is a character appearing in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning portrayed by actress Jordana Brewster who later played Mia Toretto in The Fast and the Furious movies. She is one of the first group of victims of the Hewitt family collective in their first massacre which occurred in July 1969. She was formerly the girlfriend of young Vietnam war soldier Eric as well the best friend of his younger brother Dean's girlfriend Bailey. Chrissie was the fourth and final member of the group to perish though the one to have not been originally taken away to the Hewitt residence following Eric's jeep accident. Her Story Chrissie first appears in the film at a motel in Texas by the motel's dirty in-built pool reading a magazine and enquiring as to what her boyfriend Eric is doing in the pool. She receives a crackerjack box ring from him and she complains that she yet again has to see him off to Vietnam. She and Eric then rendezvous with her best friend Bailey and Eric's younger brother Dean (Bailey's boyfriend) who will be also joining him in Vietnam. Along the way her and Bailey are briefly scared by a motorcycle gang with a female member who takes a particular interest in both Chrissie and Bailey, stating them as pretty and planning a robbery. Chrissie, at Luda Mae's gas station, is frightened once again by the bikers and learns from Bailey that her and Dean are planning instead to depart for Mexico, which Chrissie encourages and does not inform Eric of. When the group get back on the highway, Dean attempts to burn his draft card in the backseat along with Bailey and is caught. An argument then ensues and then the motorcycle woman from earlier pulls them over at gunpoint. Eric however attempts to outdrive her and ultimatley not paying attention comes into collision with a cow let loose across the road which causes his jeep to flip and swerve to a crashing halt on the side of the road. Bailey, Eric and Dean are injured in the crash whilest Chrissie is spiralled 3 feet from the jeep into a field and remains unconsious while the motorcycle attempts to rob them. Sheriff Hoyt then arrives and kills the motorcycle woman and takes Bailey, Eric and Dean. Chrissie regains consciousness at that time and is ushered by Eric's sign language to not emerge and approach. They are then taken and Chrissie remains by the jeep wreck until Uncle Monty is dispatched to the scene with his tow truck and collects the vehicle which Chrissie stows away in. Chrissie is then brought to the Hewitt residence border and is still crawling beneath the jeep remains while Uncle Monty proceeds to urinate. Chrissie, after Uncle Monty leaves the collected jeep, catches a glimpse of Eric and Dean strung up in a barn on the property and realizing they are captive, runs back for help on the highway where the collision occurred. There she flags down the motorcycle woman's motorcycle riding gang leader boyfriend Holden who she persuades into taking her back to the Hewitt residence after informing they have his friend. The two come but Holden abandons her, choosing to not assist in rescuing her friends. Chrissie comes to find Dean, who is now outside stuck in a bear trap and then tells him she will return once she gets Eric and Bailey. She proceeds inside the Hewitt residence stealthily and makes her way into the Hewitt basement where she finds Eric strapped onto a surgical table. She reconciles with him for a moment but then retreats under the table to hide as Thomas Hewitt returns to the basement to tend to Eric. He proceeds to kill Eric with his chainsaw which he plunges through his chest and comes out through the surgical table near Chrissie, splattering her with his blood. He then cuts off Eric's face with a knife and fashions himself a mask of it which she stitches together carefully. Chrissie is traumatized by the ordeal and escapes the basement once Thomas is summoned by the other family members as Holden announced himself upstairs and is ultimately killed. Chrissie comes to the front door and is about to leave but hears Bailey's screams sounding from upstairs and proceeds up to rescue him, acting on her conscience and morality. She sneaks her way to a pillared down Bailey in an upstairs room and is informed by Bailey that they know she is here shortly after Chrissie witnesses the amputation of Uncle Monty's injured legs. Chrissie is then rendered unconsious by Sheriff Hoyt and comes to awaken at the dining room table. She finds herself in the company of a standing Sheriff Hoyt, left hand seated Luda Mae and Uncle Monty and right seated Dean and Bailey. Dean is unconscious and Bailey is disorientated and not speaking. Chrissie insults the family about them possibly being incestous and then is horrified to see that Bailey has had his tongue removed. Then, she witnesses Thomas under Luda Mae's instructions to set Bailey free slit her throat wide open with a pair of scissors placed beside her. Chrissie, as Thomas approaches her, insults him and yells at him to stay away which prompts Luda Mae to tell Thomas to take her away. Chrissie is then seized by Thomas who carries her over his shoulder off towards the basement room. Chrissie however grabs hold of a sharp shard weapon and stabs Thomas twice in the right shoulder blade releasing herself from him. Chrissie then makes a run for the front door but has Sheriff Hoyt step out in front of her prompting her to turn a corner into the rumpus room and plunge herself out the window. Chrissie then gets to her feet and runs out into the front field escaping. Luda Mae expresses panic that she will get away and tell everyone what they did but Sheriff Hoyt assures she won't as Thomas begins pursuit with his active chainsaw. Chrissie eventually reaches the Lee Bros where Thomas formerly worked and murdered the owner and Dean abck at the Hewitt house regains consciousness. Chrissie uncovers the body of the Lee Bros. CEO who was Thomas' first victim bludgeoned to death by means of a sledgehammer. Chrissie hides away from Thomas who enters the abbatoirs by climbing into an animal blood filled crate with the glass shard. As Thomas approaches she surprises him from behind and stabs at him again in a frenzy. Thomas however garners the upper hand and seizes Chrissie, pulling her over and throws her down onto the ground. As he prepares to kill her with his chainsaw, he's advanced by Dean who has caught up with them and is killed which creates a diversion for Chrissie to escape. Chrissie breaks through a grated small window and gets into a car with keys still in the ignition. She then drives off and coming down a highway sees in the distance a police officer who has pulled over a male individual. Chrissie sighs in relief, but Thomas emerges from the backseat having stowed away and with his fired up chainsaw, kills Chrissie by stabbing her through the back out the front of her chest with the running chainsaw which causes her to lose control of the vehicle and crash straight into the male officer and pulled over individual, killing them. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Pure Good Category:Horror Heroes Category:In Love Category:Amazons Category:Martyr Category:Damsels Category:Female Category:Controversial Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mature Category:Protectors Category:Victims Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroic Disciplinarians